


ring finger

by oujisama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujisama/pseuds/oujisama
Summary: Tenn, Riku thinks, is a little like that: perfectly sealed and commercialized, a million little bubbles stirring just beneath the surface. There’s no one else he’d let take off the cap, no one he’d trust with the task of gently, thoroughly taking Tenn apart just to clean him up and make him new again.Luckily, he doesn't have to.--or: tenn and riku cope with idol stress via erotic hypnotism.





	ring finger

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being a little less heavy on the hypnotism than i'd meant but it happens
> 
> also obligatory i am So sorry but here we are

Tenn’s in Riku’s room when he comes back from rehearsal.

“Tenn-nii,” he says, a little surprised. He lets his bag slide from his shoulders. It hits the floor with a definitive _thud._ “Did I miss a call?”

The turn of Tenn’s head is rigid when he looks up, and he looks so, so small on Riku’s bed. It’s all he can do to keep from immediately falling to his side, but then, that isn't how they do things. “No,” he says. Hesitates. “I’m sorry for dropping in unannounced. Are you busy?”

The air of professionalism wavers, pasteboard under the weight of conversation, and Riku crooks a tiny smile. He settles on the edge of his bed delicately. “I’m off for the day!" They share their schedules freely with Trigger at this point, so Tenn must've known, which means... "Is there anything you need, or do you just want to hang out?”

Tenn’s forehead hits soft against his clavicle, the rest of his body collapsing against Riku's level-by-level, a building caught in slow motion. Worry lances through Riku’s mouth just as quickly. It must be bad today. “Don’t let me trouble you,” he says. Riku just hums, and when Tenn continues, it’s barely more than a mumble. “This month is just— there’s so _much_.”

“Tenn-nii...” he says, and wraps his arms around him to pull him close. So, so small, and he fits so perfectly in Riku’s arms.

“Riku.” His breath is warm on Riku’s neck. “Please.”

“Okay,” Riku says, soothing as he can. He presses the gentlest kiss he can manage to Tenn’s hair. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

When it happened for the first time, it was something like this:

Contrary to popular belief, fights between the two of them aren’t too unusual. Riku’s got a whole jackpot of repressed issues, and the odds of a landing black whenever he gets Tenn alone – something which, historically, happened much more often than Tenn would like – are increasingly high. And really, all haute aside, it’s not like Tenn can blame him. Months upon months of growing pains and pubescent bickering sit sticky and unshared on the roofs of their mouths, and pretending they aren’t there has Tenn is so, so tired, and yeah, Tenn and Riku fight.

Still, this one was particularly nasty, enough so that Tenn had already shut down. Riku tends to panic when he withdraws into himself like that, but occasionally he can’t help it; occasionally, he has to be selfish. Izumi Iori’s name came up, and Tenn – closed his eyes, gave it another five minutes before he could curl in on himself and take leave.

Riku cut himself off in whatever impassioned rant he’d been on, eyes bright with tears and lips bitten red, and not for the first time Tenn found himself endlessly thankful his heart wasn’t his own to break. “You,” Riku said. His voice was low, raw, trembling with something Tenn couldn’t begin to name. “You just – want to go along with everything Kujou says, don’t you? I thought I could... I thought, but...”

Tenn closed his eyes. Said nothing.

“Fine,” Riku said, and maybe Tenn could’ve believed him if he didn’t sound so _hurt;_ maybe, if Tenn didn’t know Riku better than anything. “I’ll leave you alone. Hah... Kujou Tenn, the world’s new and improved Zero, huh.”

And then Tenn’s entire world went soft.

It isn’t that he doesn’t regret the argument, insomuch. He’ll never be fully accepting of anything that hurts Riku, even if it does turn out like this: something that keeps them both happy and satisfied and _together_. Put frankly – Tenn’s never been one to go easy on himself.

Still, the fact that Riku had roulette-spun right onto the _exact_ phrase that triggered trance...

Kujou had folded easily when he asked, and Tenn would’ve loved to have been surprised, but. Well. He wouldn’t have brought it up if he’d thought it would go any differently. “It’s for your protection,” he’d said, polite and matter-of-fact as he inspected one manicured nail. “A psychological preventative measure, in the event that that’s what sent Zero into hiding. It’s just for before performances – really, Tenn, I’m surprised you didn’t realize before now.”

(“I don’t trust it,” Riku had said that night – mumbled it into Tenn’s chest, the cotton of his pajama top. An impromptu sleepover was the least Kujou could abide him, at least. “Let me look into it, okay? Maybe I can find some stuff out, about hypnosis... And...”

“Okay.” He had brushed his lips so softly against Riku’s, a spin of candyfloss between them, and Riku had let it go for the night.)

 

* * *

  


And eventually, it turned into... this.

Tenn’s sprawled out beautifully on his bed, stomach-down, and Riku’s been working his back over for a good ten minutes. Not that Riku’s a professional masseur by any means, but... something about just leaping into it sits sour on his tongue. He wants Tenn to _really_ relax, first, if nothing else, wants him to soften up around the edges until he melts into candle wax on Riku’s sheets. And the noises he makes, coaxed out by Riku’s hands sliding along the muscles in his back... well. It’s not like Riku’s _complaining._

“How are you feeling, Tenn-nii?” he asks. He leans down to kiss a path down his nape and marvels at the freckles there. They only come out in the summer, and even then they’re faint little things, light enough that only Tenn’s natural pallor can keep them visible.

“Mmm.” Which is about what Riku wants to hear, truth be told, but then he lifts his head from the give of Riku’s pillow. “Riku... aren’t your other members going to be home soon?”

He frowns, shifts his weight to kiss slow up his neck and nip at his ear. “Shh. Don’t worry about that. Your little brother is gonna take such good care of you, okay?”

And the tension in his body leaks back out into the sheets again. Sleepily: “’Kay.”

The thing about the actual motions of hypnotizing someone, when you’re putting them in a trance like this, is that the monotony makes it into something actually incredibly boring. At least, that’s what Riku wants to say on the matter. In reality, having Tenn’s back to his chest like this, sliding his hands in imaginary protective charms up and down his older brother’s back, feeling the tension slowly, slowly leak out of his body – it’s a buzz that makes candy looks like a tranquilizer, something akin to performing but much more personal, more intimate. The questions are uniform, just mindless little trifles to wrap his voice around – _Are you comfortable, Tenn-nii? These sheets are new, aren't they so soft?_ – but something about using his voice to clear up all the clutter in Tenn’s head is...

“You must be so tired, Tenn-nii,” he says finally. Kisses it into the nape of Tenn’s neck as his thumbs massage circles above his tailbone. “Doesn’t your body feel heavy?”

For a moment, Tenn just hums, like Riku’s just asked him something unfathomably complicated and expected the answer at the drop of a hat. Then, slowly, he nods. “Yeah.”

A sympathetic little noise. He tries not to be too pleased with how dazed Tenn sounds already, head stuffed up with cotton, but emotional control has never exactly been his forte. “Poor thing... I bet you can’t even lift an arm, huh? Can you try for me?”

And Tenn’s body does give a valiant effort, if the little shudder in his spine is anything to go by, but his mind simply isn’t having it; after a moment, he lets out a little huff, something that would almost be discontent if it had more passion. Riku smiles.

“That’s okay, Tenn-nii – you deserve to take a break.” He shifts just enough to settle at Tenn’s side, careful to keep him upright against the headboard, and presses a kiss to Tenn’s knuckles. “Leave it all to me, okay? Let yourself rest. I’m going to take care of everything.”

(Some things Riku desperately wishes he could say with as much confidence when Tenn _wasn’t_ in trance.)

A sleepy, sedated smile twitches on Tenn’s lips. He nods, so minutely that Riku might not have noticed if he weren’t looking directly.

“Good boy. Tenn-nii, you’re so... so good.” He presses a chaste kiss to his lips, tries not to mind the way Tenn shivers when he does. “Now, I know how heavy you’re feeling, but I want you to think about how light you felt when we were kids – when you would run around and jump and climb everywhere, as much as you wanted, whenever you wanted. I want you to feel that light, Tenn-nii, want you to feel weightless and free like that. Okay?”

It takes a moment, but Tenn nods again – much more buoyantly, this time. His smile grows that much more pronounced.

A shiver works its way up the knobs of Riku’s spine. “Of course you can – my perfect doll, always so eager to follow orders. Can you get on your knees for me, pretty boy?”

Tenn is beautiful when he’s obedient, is beautiful all the time, and he looks especially good sliding off of Riku’s bed to kneel between his legs. Even fully clothed, he looks good enough to eat, limbs folded neatly in on themselves like – like a flower, or a doll, or some other remarkable thing that could never really compare to what Tenn really is. He looks up at Riku with the sort of adoration Riku’s used to seeing reserved for altars and pulpits.

Riku’s fingers glide slowly past Tenn’s lips, softly, a mess of spit and warmth spinning like candyfloss off the give of his palate. It’s typically about now that Riku can tell it’s working: something about the first rivulet of drool, how it glimmers in the dimples on Tenn’s cheek. The departure from his usual immaculate persona feels like sour candy on Riku’s tongue, ripples and rolls of something mouth-watering

“If you want to stop,” he starts, then stops to chew the inside of his cheek. This part always trips him up, just a little, reminds him that for all his good intentions he’s still playing with fire. He takes a deep breath and starts again. For Tenn. “If you want to stop, just say _stop,_ okay? Or your safeword. You remember it?”

He nods faithfully, mouth warm and wet around Riku’s fingers. They go over this every time, before and after trance is induced; Riku will make him repeat it later, just to be sure, but for now...

“Good boy. And will you get in trouble for wanting to stop?”

A fervent head shake, left to right and left again.

“That’s right. Never.” He smiles, feels his heart squeezing even as he pushes his fingers deeper into Tenn’s throat. This whole deal takes some level of putting on airs, but the adoration in his voice is – entirely real, so enormous that he can’t imagine anyone trying to fake it. “Tenn-nii... you’re so _good_.”

The smile that breaks over Tenn’s face feels like the sun breaking through the clouds. “ _Wiikgu,_ ” he croons around his fingers, and Riku has to hide his chuckle in his shoulder. He pulls them from Tenn’s mouth and smears the mess of spit over Tenn’s pretty face. “Riku... love you so much... ou-to-to- _chan_.”

He shudders. “Fuck. Good boy.” Hand still wet, he ruffles Tenn’s hair. “Does my dolly wanna put on a show for me? Take my cock out and strip yourself down?”

Tenn nods fervently, pressing his face into the front of Riku’s jeans. His nose presses sweet into the teeth of Riku’s zipper, and his own teeth press sweeter still, catching to pull the tab all the way down. All the while, he looks up at Riku with lowered lashes, batting slow and heavy over the shine of his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says. His cock was already half-hard just watching Tenn, just getting to touch him and hold him like that, but this -- this is enough to keep him satisfied for weeks. He lifts his hips once the button comes undone ‘round Tenn’s teeth. “Look so good with your pretty face pressed up against my cock.”

Tenn preens under the attention, and once Riku’s pulled out proper, he straightens to a shifting little slouch. His hands drag slow up his hips, tease at the hem of his baby pink sweater. “Riku,” he says. A fingernail catches sweetly on his lips, tracks a comet tail of glittery lip gloss from the corner of his mouth. Riku swallows.

Tenn likes to wear yoga pants when he comes over, which Riku attributes mostly to the comfort of them or the ease of access post-dance rehearsal, but God do they do wonders for his ass. He thinks about this as Tenn turns around, hips swaying and back arched. His thumbs -- the nails long and manicured, today, probably the fake ones from am*am* -- hook underneath the elastic and tug down, just enough to flash a peak of something lacy and black underneath, and for the umpteenth time Riku’s reminded that Tenn doesn’t need music to put on a show.

Tenn’s body is a mechanical wonder, as tantalizing in little flashes as it is in its full glory. With every hint of pale, perfect skin, Riku’s consumed anew by the desire to cut this whole thing short, to rip Tenn’s pretty outfit off himself and take him at his own pace. But this isn’t about him -- this is about Tenn, and what Tenn needs, and the fact that only Riku can give it to him. He wets his lips watching Tenn slide out of his sweater and thinks about how much better this will be for waiting.

“Fuck,” he breathes. Tenn bites his lip in an uncharacteristically shy smile, sliding his yoga pants off his long, slender legs. He’s got this lacy little thong on, something Riku’s sure he couldn’t have worn to rehearsal -- oh, but that’s an interesting thought of its own, the idea that every turn and sway would dig into his skin, remind him of what Riku would do to him.  Riku’s hand wraps around his cock without his permission. “Look at you, Tenn-nii. Showing off for your little brother… Isn’t that dirty?”

Tenn’s cock is already hard and leaking against his underwear, and he palms against is shamelessly. “It’s not dirty if it’s for Riku,” he says. He smiles sweetly, hips rolling against his hand.

“That’s right,” he says. He opens his mouth to say something else, only to find himself trailing off when Tenn turns, bends himself nearly in half as he pulls his panties down. There’s a faint, translucent shine between his legs, a trail of something slick, and the nails of Riku’s free hand dig hard into the edge of the bed. “Oh -- Tenn-nii… Did you prep yourself already?”

The smile on Tenn’s face as he turns around is downright lascivious, stepping out from where his underwear’s fallen to the floor. “We have Riku’s schedule, remember?” He steps into a wide stance, cocks a hip, whole body on beautiful, marvelous display. “I knew you wouldn’t be back for a while… I got so impatient, Riku, I couldn’t stop thinking about you filling me up…”

He can almost feel his eyes darken. “C’mere,” he says. His breath rattles heavy in his chest. “On my lap. Face away from me, okay? Keep yourself steady.”

Tenn practically scrambles to obey, and the noises he makes when Riku gropes his ass. “Riku!” he mewls. Riku spreads his ass apart, runs a thumb over his lube-slick entrance, marveling at the shiver wracking Tenn’s spine. His thighs shake beautifully around Riku’s hands, but he’s so obedient; he stays stable as he can even as Riku sticks a finger into him.

Still, he’s not quite wet enough, now, so Riku pulls the lube from his bedside to push inside with his thumb. “You’re so loose,” he says adoringly. “All warm and wet for me… Tenn-nii’s a good little cockdoll for me, right?”

“ _Yes._ ” He rolls back shakily and keens. “Wanna be good for Riku, I wanna -- want you to stuff me full of your cock, _please_ \--”

And God, he pities the person who can say no to Tenn. “You’ve been so good, Tenn-nii,” he murmurs into Tenn’s spine. One hand slicks up his cock as the other holds Tenn’s thighs, keeps him carefully steady. “You deserve to get split open on my cock, angel. Deserve to get used up til you can’t think anymore.”

“Oh!” Tenn’s eyes are practically cordiform as Riku throws him to the bed, hair fanning out onto the pillow like a halo. He spreads his legs like it’s natural instinct, like he could never want for anything but Riku pressing inside him, and Riku’s heart hammers hard with adoration, so thick and so suffocating that it hurts. That he thinks he might drown in it.

Once, when they were kids, Riku had let a soda bottle roll around a little too much in his backpack before opening it. It hadn’t been his fault, Tenn had assured him; he was little, and he hadn’t known any better. Still, the blowout had been supreme: soda had showered over him in sparks, in floods, fizz hitting his hands and arms and lap like electric shock.

Tenn, Riku thinks, is a little like that: perfectly sealed and commercialized, a million little bubbles stirring just beneath the surface. There’s no one else he’d let take off the cap, no one he’d trust with the task of gently, thoroughly taking Tenn apart just to clean him up and make him new again, and he doesn’t have to – not with Tenn so pliant and willing underneath his hands. Not when Tenn needs this as much as he does.

He isn’t too gentle when he presses inside, because he knows that isn’t what Tenn needs; Tenn needs hard, and deep, and Riku wants nothing more than to give Tenn what he needs. Still, he can’t bring himself to be too rough with him, not at first. He holds Tenn’s thighs apart with his hands and watches his cock slide inside, best as he can, keeping Tenn steady as his hips start to buck.

They’ve done this plenty of times outside of trance before, too, and it’s not like Tenn is inexpressive whenever they do. No, he holds Tenn’s soft, choked little noises -- almost embarrassed, but loving all the same -- in fondest regard, thinks about them all the time when he’s all alone wrapping his hand around his cock. There’s nothing about Tenn that Riku isn’t endlessly, hopelessly in love with.

But he’s such a vision in trance. His face flushed candy pink in the evening light spilling in from Riku’s window, his hair mussed and messy in his face. He’s just so -- _raw,_ like this, whole body jerking uninhibited as Riku’s cock sinks into it. His cock sits hard and flushed against his belly, leaking like a sieve.

“Riku,” he says. His voice is pulled tight, high and breathy on some imaginary string, and God, he sounds _ruined_ already. “Ri-ku, you’re so big-- hurry --”

“Shh.” He lifts one leg to press a kiss into the crook of his knee. “I’ve got you, Tenn-nii -- little brother’s taking care of you, okay? I know exactly what you need.”

Tenn’s eyes go so wide that it makes Riku’s ribs ache, and God he wishes the position allowed for him to reach forward and brush his hair from his face. “Yes, Riku,” he says, a little softer. His belly is tight from the effort to keep from shaking. “Riku always takes such good care of me.”

“That’s because we’re made for each other.” He’s a natural at spewing these sorts of romanticisms, even more so at meaning them. Finally, he bottoms out, shudders with the effort of keeping still when all he wants to do is stay in motion together. “Shit, Tenn-nii, you feel _incredible_ \-- like you were built to take my cock.”

“Want to make Riku feel good.” It’s more gasp than breath, and once Riku starts fucking into him in earnest his legs fall open on their own. “ _Oh_ \-- So f-full-- Riku, your cock fills me up so… _mm…_ so good…”

“And you take it so well, baby.” His hands explore of their own accord, grope at his thighs, his hips, his chest. “My perfect little toy, just made to make me feel good. And you do _such_ \--” He punctuates it with a thrust, delights in the staccato way Tenn moans, high and breathy. “--a good--” Another. “--job.”

Tenn just beams at that, a stream of drool collecting in the corner of his mouth. Beatific, he flashes a cutesy little peace sign up to Riku, like he’s in some filthy gravure shoot, and if not for the potential scandal Riku would take so many pictures his phone would break.

The scandal. Riku reminds himself of that as he drives into Tenn, hopes it’ll stave off the ever-present urge to mark him up. To press bruises into that pretty skin until the press is ablaze with the mystery, wondering who on earth left such an audacious claim on Kujou Tenn.

But he doesn’t. Instead, he focuses on the sound of it, the wet, slick noise of him fucking into Tenn’s hole undercut by Tenn loudly coming apart on his dick. “What? Too brainless to talk?” he teases. His smile is as adoring as ever. “That’s okay, Tenn-nii -- you don’t need to think about anything but this, right? You don’t need to think about anything but taking my cock and feeling as good as you deserve.”

It sends Tenn into a fit, practically convulsing on his cock. “ _Yes,_ ” he says -- practically sobs, really, bouncing back as hard as he can. He’s shaking like a leaf, and Riku would do anything to keep him safe, to keep him happy and comfortable and feeling good. “I’m just for making Riku feel good, wanna-- want you to be able to use me whenever you like-- _fuck_ \--”

“Yeah?” He crooks a grin, forces Tenn’s legs apart so he can finally, finally lean in to kiss him. He starts at the neck, ghosts his teeth everywhere he’d like to leave marks. “But I want Tenn-nii all the time -- you sure you want everyone in the world knowing you’re such a mess for your little brother’s cock?”

But he does, and Riku knows he does; he practically screams as he comes, entirely untouched with thick ropes of it shooting up his stomach, his chest. The sight of it -- Tenn all debauched, like that, pupils blown back and whole body flushed, shaking and covered in his own cum -- has Riku shaking as he hits the edge himself, nearly at the same time. It fills Tenn beautifully; later, he’ll watch it dribble down from Tenn’s ass and down his perfect thighs, and the thought nearly makes him black out

It feels like forever later that they’re both really finished, flushed and panting and tangled up in each other. They’re a mess, Riku knows, covered in sweat and cum, and soon he’ll untangle himself to get a washcloth and some water to make sure Tenn stays hydrated. He needs a minute, though. He could never leave Tenn like this, even for a moment.

“Was that good?” he asks softly. He slowly, carefully pulls Tenn into his arms, his whole body like gelatin against Riku’s own. “You did so, so good, Tenn-nii.”

“Riku.” It’s typical that that’s the only word left in Tenn’s vocabulary for a while, after they’re done. His eyes are all glassy, dazed as his voice; he clings to Riku’s nightshirt with a weak-fingered grip. “Riku.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I’m right here, Tenn-nii – I love you so much. I love you.”

Tenn’s smile is so beautiful, the ditzy, blissed-out expression from before swapped out for something softer, more real. “Love you Riku,” he says. “Love Riku so much... Was I good?”

“ _So_ good!” He showers Tenn’s face in kisses immediately. “So so so _so_ good, Tenn-nii, you’re so beautiful and good and wonderful and–“

He’s cut off by a little giggle bubbling out of Tenn’s throat, his nose bobbing against Riku’s throat as he shakes his head. The brunt of it has passed, then; if he’s already laughing at Riku’s adoring babbling, he’ll be back on his feet in no time.

And he is, of course. When Riku gets back with an apple and some water (and a handful of washcloths, because _wow_ did they make a mess), he’s already pulled himself to sit against Riku’s headboard, playing some mindless game on his phone. Still, the set of his shoulders is more relaxed than when he’d gotten there, the circles under his eyes less pronounced, and Riku counts that as a victory.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asks, running a washcloth carefully down Tenn’s chest. He’s undoubtedly coherent enough to clean himself up, by now, but Riku tends to insist on doing these things. He likes taking care when he can.

Tenn nods, smile gone much quieter but no less genuine. Fortunately, Riku loves all of Tenn’s smiles. “I am.” His brow creases a little at the hoarseness of his voice; he takes a sip of the water Riku’s brought for him. “I am. I… Thank you, Riku.”

“Thank _you_!” he chirps. Tenn rolls his eyes fondly at that, but he means it; God he means it. Any chance to do something for Tenn is something he’d bend over backwards for a million times over. “Can you spend the night tonight, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn hums. “Is Osaka-san cooking?”

“No!"

“Then I’ll stay.” It’s a rare treat. Riku holds it close to his chest as Tenn leans in to kiss his temple. “Ah-- and Riku?”

“Hm?”

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
